Mountains of Laughter
by Lerrinus
Summary: Like ripples in a pond...


Mountains of Laughter

This story is sort of a sequel to my other story, Learning to Laugh Again, and it's completely Nelarun's fault, honest! Nelarun gave me the idea – "…Imagine if someone had heard…"

Virtual chocolate to Nelarun for the idea and hugs to Brother to Vorlons for all his helpful reviews!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fic!

I remembered what the original places of SG1 were thanks to a repeat ep a few days ago: Teal'c was on Tikarra (sp?) and Sam was at Area 51(I think) instead of the Alpha site (or was she there? Gonna have to see it again to get that straight!) But at least I got Daniel's place right!

Disclaimer: All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine as is SF Mark Hutchinson and the bunny; everything else is not mine and I promise to put them back where I found them.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts.

S

T

A

R

G

A

T

E

S

G

1

Special Forces Mark Hutchinson had been at Stargate Command for about five years. He'd seen his share of weird things and he's heard a lot of weird rumors, such as that alien plant that took over the hydroponics lab, vanishing buildings, fast spreading flu, spontaneously combusting aliens, a small bunny rumored to be hopping around on the infirmary level that no one could catch and secretive whispers as people took the elevator to and from various secretive meetings.

There was never any real backstabbing down here, as secrecy and planetary protection were the reasons everyone was so close. Divisions of any sort were quickly taken care of as life and death situations could pretty much happen at anytime and you never knew what was gonna come through the Gate next!

He's seen his share of pranks and he had even been a part of several. One of them involved peaches, computer disks and purple hair spray. A certain large wrench was famous for showing up in the oddest places, and watching Siler as he stomped around trying to find it was always a good source of fun and the perfect tension reliever for one and all.

Except Siler, that is.

_Ah, and here was the famous Dr Jackson. On time as usual, always has a good reason when he's late, probably on his third or fourth of coffee, wonder what flavor it was today? Maybe it was a rare Jamaican Blue Mountain or peaberry, of course he'd be able to afford it no problem, he could probably afford to have Starbucks everyday if he wanted to,_ he thought as he suppressed a sigh.

Then the elevator stopped and the doors open again.

_And here's the lovely Lt. Col. Samantha Carter,_ he thought as she came in.

After that, all thought processes in Mark Hutchinson's head seemed to come to a grinding halt as he heard the outrageously cute exchange between her and Dr. Jackson!

_What is going on here…has SG1 finally cracked?_

Maybe Daniel was finally putting the moves on her since General O'Neill had vacated the big chair…but it didn't seem right, he'd seen the way Daniel was with her when the Colonel was around, they were like brother and sister…but then again he wasn't around anymore, he was in Washington!

_Oh boy, wait'll the boys get a load of this_, he thought and smiled.

For everyone's safety and sanity, the SFs didn't gossip, but they could bet as much as anyone on base!

"Sammymuffin!" shouted Daniel.

Siler looked over at him from his Great Wrench Hunt and blinked. He had been stalking around methodically through the SGC looking for his favorite wrench that insisted on walking off at the most inopportune times. He had already done the infirmary, all the while dodging needles and nurses, and then he had to go through the commissary, dodging dinner rolls and other less-dry ammunition. He was now on the archaeology level, staring at the ceiling, looking among the pipes and other funny places his wrench liked to hide. _SG1 just keeps getting weirder and weirder,_ he thought, _I wonder what they're going to do next? _

Back in the elevator, Mark listened to Sam as she muttered "Sammymuffin?" and smiled, then said "Dannymuffin!" as she got off on the Science level, still smiling, grinning actually. He wondered what was going to come next; _maybe she'll throw a muffin at him?_ he thought, _Oh well, word'll get around soon enough, what's that saying where news travels faster than light?_

As the door started to close behind her, he caught a glimpse of Siler stomping around, huffing over his beloved wrench and wondered with him, _where did the wrench go this time?_ Mark smirked as he mentally made a bet as to where it would show up.

Just before 11:30 am, Sam returned to Mark's elevator from the commissary level holding a white plate with a blueberry muffin on it in one hand and a small white sign on a short stick in the other hand. _Is she gonna serve it to him or throw it at him_, thought Mark, _probably serve it to him, why would she have a plate if the muffin were just going to be whipped at the archeologist?_

Sam grinned and showed him the sign – Dannymuffin! Then she got off at Daniel's level and returned without plate or sign five minutes later. She got off at her lab level and giggled as she passed Felger, who gave her a strange look.

Felger had been having his own brand of weird day. He and his two fellow scientists had been trying for weeks to get permission to perform several important experiments on the rock and shell samples that SG5 had brought back. These experiments included exposing the small samples to naquada as well as naquadia and gamma radiation and numerous other tests but the report they had all worked on together had turned out to be as garbled as the final message in a game of Broken Telephone! The fact that the messed up report had already been sent to several higher ups did not help Felgers headache one bit. He was going to have to redo the entire thirty-page report without the help of "those two" before tomorrow and – was Lt. Col. Samantha Carter actually giggling? He'd rarely actually see her giggle since the Colonel – O'Neill that is – had told her, "No giggling, Major", back when she was still a major. _She does have a nice smile_, he thought. _Maybe her giggles could be used in the science labs to cure headaches_ he thought as he realized his headache had lessened considerably. Smiling at her smile, he went to do his report.

At 1800 hours, Mark heard from a younger SF that Sam and Daniel were seen going up to the surface a few minutes earlier and both of them were laughing like hyenas as they ate blueberry muffins and drank lots of coffee.

Both SFs agreed that it was nice to see smiles and hear laughter again in this dangerous place of black holes, time loops, alien infestations and other odd situations everyone at Cheyenne Mountain sooner or later found themselves in.

The younger SF also told Mark that Silers wrench had been found in a small supply closet, it had been put to use as a third leg for a small broken table that had two legs missing. Both SFs collapsed on the floor in a laughing fit.

Perfect tension release.

Fin.

Author's Note:

For those who may not know the game Broken Telephone, it involves a group of people, the more the better. Everybody lines up in a row, then a message is whispered into one person's ear, then it is passed on until it reaches the last person who tries to tell the group what the original message was. I remember one time that "Happy birthday Melinda" somehow became "Snappy broken toasters!"

We all laughed for almost ten minutes straight!

Have a fun day, everyone!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
